


Paper Rings And Shiny Things

by AceOnIce



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Growing Up Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Five times Magnus proposed to Alec and one time Alec proposed to Magnus.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 43
Kudos: 230
Collections: Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020





	Paper Rings And Shiny Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bidness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidness/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY LOVELY WIFE, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS FIC.  
> The wonderful artwork is done by the insanely talented [Spark](https://spark-draws.tumblr.com/).  
> You can like and reblog the image [here](https://64.media.tumblr.com/64ecf485be79680e49c545a1d436334f/3431f3116ffd6c07-05/s2048x3072/93c36ead44765507597db3941b6b5c2b3b69c389.pnj).  
> And a thank you to the delightful [SomeSleepySloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSleepySloth/pseuds/SomeSleepySloth).  
> for taking the time to beta-read!

**1\. As children (Paper Rings)**

Alec has only known Magnus for a year, since Magnus and his moms moved in next-door, but it feels like he’s known the other boy his whole life. They’re nine years old, in the same class at school, and play together every day- often with Alec’s siblings tagging along. 

Today is one of those days. Jace and Izzy are decorating the box that will be the house for their play family while Alec and Magnus discuss the logistics of their family.

“We’ll be the parents,” Alec says with a seriousness far beyond his age. 

Magnus nods instantly. “Izzy can be our kid.”

“Yay!” Izzy chimes from where she’s doodling hearts on one of the ‘walls’ of their little house. 

“What about me?” Jace asks, drawing a rocket ship on the other ‘wall’. 

Alec thinks hard about it. “You can be our kid too.”

“But I want to be Izzy’s uncle,” Jace complains with a whine.

“Fine,” Alec agrees, “You can just keep being my brother.”

That gets a cheer out of the younger boy. 

Magnus suddenly straightens up. “Wait! I’ll be right back!”

Before Alec can ask where he’s going, Magnus is running across the yard separating their houses. Alec turns and helps set up the house while he waits for his best friend to return. 

When he does, he has something cupped in his hands. 

“What did you get?” Alec asks, standing up, brimming with curiosity. Izzy and Jace pause their motions to watch as well.

Magnus lifts his hand to show the two paper rings in his palm. “If we’re Izzy’s dads, we have to be married.”

“Good idea!” Alec exclaims, only a little jealous that he hadn’t thought of that. At least he’s going to have a very smart husband. 

Magnus nods and picks up one of the rings. He’s handing it over when Izzy complains, “You have to propose! That’s how weddings work.”

“Oh.” Magnus takes the ring back. He lowers to one knee and holds up the paper ring. “Marry me?” He glances at Izzy, “Did I do it right?”

She nods so Alec accepts the ring. “Okay, I’ll marry you.”

Alec puts on his paper ring. It itches his other fingers, but he doesn’t mind. 

“You have to kiss,” Izzy says. Alec thinks she watches too many movies, because they’ve never been to a wedding, how does she know what they’re supposed to look like?

But Magnus just stands up and pecks Alec’s cheek, a quick press of lips that leaves Alec blushing. 

“Okay,” Izzy states, going back to her drawing. “Now you can be my dads.”

“But we need the same last name,” Alec realizes, thinking of his own parents. 

Magnus shakes his head though. “My parents just put their names together. Penhallow-Blackthorn.”

“But your last name is Bane.”

“They adopted me,” Magnus explains patiently. “So I have a different name. But me and Alec can just put our last names together so we don’t have to fight over one. How about Lightwood-Bane?”

Alec nods. He likes the sound of that. “Alexander Lightwood-Bane and Magnus Lightwood-Bane!”

“Now we can make our house,” Magnus declares, going to draw on a third ‘wall’. Alec takes the remaining one. He’s careful not to lose the paper ring even though it’s too big and keeps falling off. 

Later that night, he finds a ziploc bag and puts the paper ring in it, saving it in his drawer because he thinks he really likes being Magnus’ husband. He promises that one day he’s going to give Magnus a real ring. 

**2\. In Theater (Plastic Rings)**

Alec loves his best friend, but sometimes he curses the situations Magnus gets them into. Like this one, which had involved Alec taking theater as one of his electives in his first year of high school simply

because Magnus had pleaded with him. Magnus wanted to take theater, but he didn’t know anyone else who was taking it. Alec was a terrible actor and he didn’t like talking in front of crowds, but he didn’t want to say no to Magnus. He would always be there for Magnus.

Except somehow joining theater had led to this. To Magnus and Alec acting out a proposal in front of the rest of their class. 

At least Alec is playing the part of the guy while Magnus, who had used the occasion to borrow some of Helen’s makeup, is playing the soon-to-be bride. 

Alec’s face is on fire as he stumbles through his lines, all too aware of the dozens of eyes on them. There are a few whispers about the fact that two boys decided to do a romantic scene, but the teacher hushes them. Alec ignores those. He’s comfortable with his sexuality and he knows Magnus feels the same, even if they’re both out only to each other. 

Alec clears his throat and glances at the script in his hands. He knows he’s not supposed to read from it, but his stage fright is making his mind go blank. 

“Alice, I’ve loved you since Paris. And I’ve wanted to ask you something.”

“What is it?” Magnus asks, using his whole body to convey his character. Magnus is a much better actor than Alec. He didn’t even have to bring his copy of the script up to the front of the classroom, he knew all his lines by heart. 

Alec glances at the class before focusing on Magnus. It’s easier when he looks at his friend. He stares at the sparkles around Magnus’ eyes as he recites his lines, “I know your family doesn’t approve of me-”

“I don’t care what my family thinks, I love you.”

Alec shakes his head, glances at his next line. “But-”

“Justin! If you’re going to break up with me because of my family, just know you’ll break my heart.” Magnus plays it up, resting a palm over his heart dramatically.

Alec has to force down his smile. He’s supposed to be playing a forlorn star-crossed lover. “I never want to hurt you, but-”

“Then don’t.” Magnus reaches out, rests a hand on Alec’s arm. “I don’t want anyone but you.”

Alec looks away, trying to act as though he’s thinking or working up to admitting something. He looks back. “I bought rings.”

“You want to-”

“If you still want me.”

Magnus lowers to the ground, resting one of his legs on the carpeted classroom floor. He pulls out a plastic ring that Alec had bought for this, a fake and vibrant green gem in the center. “Marry me Justin?”

“Of course,” Alec breathes, holding out his hand. He’s vividly reminded of that day, years ago, when Magnus had proposed to him the first time. His next line hits a little too close to home, “You’re the only one I could ever want.”

Magnus slides the ring onto Alec’s finger. It doesn’t go past the first knuckle, but they make do. Magnus rises to his feet so they can hug, playing the part of the happy couple. 

“What about your family?” Alec asks when they part.

“We’ll deal with them together,” Magnus says, sliding their hands together, interlacing their fingers. Alec’s blush darkens, but he can blame it on the audience. 

They turn to face the class and fall into simultaneous bows. There’s a bit of applause before their hands are coming apart and they’re making their way back to their seats so the next group can perform. 

**3\. At A Party (Bottle Cap Rings)**

Alec doesn’t party. He figured out he’s not a fan of parties in junior year of high school when Magnus and Izzy had dragged him to a homecoming party and he’d spent the evening sulking and sipping a can of coke in the corner. Ever since, he’d stood firm in his decision to avoid parties. He’d rather stay home and read. 

Which is why, when earlier today Magnus had announced he was going to some kid named Raphael’s party, Alec had wished him the best and stayed in their shared dorm room. He could understand Magnus’ desire to party, it was his first party as a college student, but he had no urge to share it.

Except at a quarter to ten Alec gets an indecipherable text from Magnus. It’s clear the other boy has had too much to drink. Alec, partially amused, but mostly worried, texts Raphael- just in case- to ask if Magnus is alright.

The response he gets is less than reassuring. 

Apparently Magnus is locked away in a bathroom, hurling. Raphael asks him to please come collect his roommate before he ruins the party for everyone else. 

Alec doesn’t bother asking what’s become of Magnus’ horrible girlfriend, who was supposed to be attending the party with him. He just slips out of bed, changes into a pair of jeans and an old sweater, and heads across campus towards Raphael’s dorm.

The moment he enters the hallway, he can hear the music drifting out of the dorm room, the door open and students milling around it holding red Solo cups. 

Alec’s hair stands on end, the music too loud for his ears, too many people gathered around him, but he persists. He makes a beeline through the dorm for the bathroom. Upon reaching it, he raps his fingers against the door. “Magnus?”

There’s a slurred response that Alec takes as permission to enter. He opens the door and finds Magnus, looking absolutely miserable, leaning against the wall opposite the toilet. His hair has fallen flat over his forehead, sticky with sweat, his makeup smudged, clothes rumpled. It’s a sharp contrast to the careful perfection Magnus had looked like upon leaving their dorm room only hours ago.

Alec kneels next to him, brushing his hair back from his face. “What happened?”

Magnus looks up at him with blurry eyes and an expression that makes Alec want to hide him away from the rest of the world so it can’t hurt him anymore. “I broke up with Camille.”

That, Alec thinks, is good news. Clearly Magnus doesn’t feel the same. Alec arches a brow. “Why?”

“She was cheating on me,” Magnus says, voice slurring. At the same time he scrabbles to get one of his hands under him so he can sit up a bit straighter. 

_The bitch._ Alec swallows. “I’m sorry.”

“You never liked her,” Magnus accuses, not looking entirely upset.

“That doesn’t mean I’m happy she hurt you,” Alec counters, getting a hand under Magnus’ arm. “Come on, let’s get you some water.”

“I’m done dating,” Magnus declares, standing on shaky legs and leaning heavily on Alec. 

Alec hums to show he’s listening as he leads Magnus to the kitchen. He wants to get him some water, at least attempt to sober him up, before they make the trek back across campus. People give them a wide berth, knowing it was Magnus that was sick in the bathroom.

In the kitchen, Alec leans Magnus against the counter and retrieves two bottles of water. It’s too hot with all the people in the small space. He opens Magnus’ and hands it to him. Magnus takes a few sips before continuing, “I’m just gonna get married.”

“Oh? To who?” Alec asks, humoring his friend though the idea of Magnus marrying someone absolutely guts him. 

Magnus nibbles at the top of his open water bottle before his eyes light up with a spark that Alec thinks can only mean trouble. Magnus begins fidgeting with the ring at the top of the bottle, his movements too shaky and uncoordinated to remove the piece of plastic. 

He finally grunts in frustration and hands it to Alec. “Help.”

Alec chuckles and easily removes the ring. He passes the bottle and ring back to Magnus who puts the water on the counter behind him and focuses on the little plastic ring. 

“I’ll marry you,” Magnus says, holding up the ring. Alec ignores the butterflies in his stomach because he wants Magnus to want him that way, but Magnus only ever talks like that when he’s drunk. “We’re already best friends.” 

“I think there’s a bit of a difference between being best friends and being married,” Alec reminds him dryly, picking up Magnus’ water bottle and holding it out to him. Magnus accepts it and sips at it which Alec counts as a small success. 

“Yes,” Magnus concedes, still holding the make-shift ring. “But because we’re best friends, we live together, we know we get along. I can stop dating and marry you.”

Alec snorts at Magnus’ logic, setting his own water aside. “Aren’t you a little young for that?”

“We’re eighteen,” Magnus protests, pouting adorably despite the mess that is his makeup. “Do you not want to marry me Alexander?”

“I’m just saying, I think we should get coffee first before we make any wedding plans,” Alec replies, moving to help support Magnus and lead him out of the dorm. The noise and crowd is getting to him. Magnus stumbles along. 

“Okay, we’ll get coffee and then we’ll get married. You have to wear the ring,” Magnus tells him as they make their way down the hall. He stumbles away from Alec, sloshing water out of his uncapped bottle, so he can hold out the ring. 

Alec rolls his eyes but accepts the ring, taking it from Magnus to put it on his own ring finger. “Happy?”

Magnus’ grin suggests that he is, indeed, very happy. Alec forces down a smile and nods towards the elevator, “Come on, let’s get you back to the dorm so you can get cleaned up.”

Magnus hums, but allows Alec to begin helping him back. “You’re going to be a good husband.”

“You owe me a coffee first, don’t forget.”

“I would never.”

**4\. For Dessert (Signet Rings)**

Coffee doesn’t turn into an instant marriage, but it does turn into the best relationship Alec has ever found himself in. 

Dating Magnus is both everything he’d hoped it might be and nothing at all like he’d expected. It’s a lot like being Magnus’ best friend, but with more touching and soft words shared. And date nights. 

Date nights like this, their one year anniversary, at a restaurant they can barely afford because school is expensive. Still, they have fun, being there, with each other, eating the cheapest things on the menu.

Magnus finishes the last bite of his meal with a satisfied smile, reaching across the table to take one of Alec’s hands, interlacing their fingers together. “What did you think?”

“The food was good, the company was better,” Alec answers honestly, drawing a small, charmed smile from his boyfriend. 

“You, my darling, are ridiculously cheesy.”

Alec smiles back. “Only for you. How was your food?”

“Amazing. But now I want dessert.” Alec raises an eyebrow. They both know they can’t afford a dessert, even if they shared. Not when there are textbooks to be bought and classes to be paid for and groceries to buy. “What would you say to a free slice of cake?”

“We’re not dining and ditching,” Alec responds instantly, his voice low so no one overhears, his hackles raised at the idea of stealing food. 

Magnus simply rolls his eyes. “That’s not quite what I was suggesting.”

“Then…. What?” Alec is failing to follow. 

“Most restaurants will give a free dessert to newly engaged couples.”

The hint in Magnus’ voice is enough to let Alec know what he’s planning. Alec shakes his head, more out of exacerbation than real denial. “You want dessert that badly?”

“Alexander, I’m absolutely craving the chocolate cake.”

Alec sighs, glances at the people around them, all unsuspecting. Finally, he turns back to Magnus and nods. It is their anniversary. If this is what Magnus wants, he can play along. “Fine, but you’re the one proposing.”

“Of course, you’re a horrid actor, just try to look like you’re in love.”

“I am in love,” Alec murmurs as Magnus pulls back his hand to slip his signet ring off his middle finger, the B glinting under the harsh kitchen lighting. 

Magnus pauses to lean across the table and place a gentle kiss to Alec’s lips. “I love you. Now play along.”

Alec nods his assent and Magnus slips from his seat to the floor, falling to one knee in front of Alec like he has twice before, his own ring held out in front of him in offering. Alec does his best to look surprised, feeling a light blush on his cheeks as conversations hush around them so the other dinners can turn to look. 

“Darling,” Magnus starts, reaching to hold one of Alec’s hands. “You’ve been my best friend my whole life. Dating you has been the single best thing to happen to me and I will never be more grateful that my ex cheated on me because it led me to realizing that the best person I knew was right in front of me. I can’t imagine my life without you, will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the world and marry me?”

Alec can’t help the way his eyes widen at the softness of Magnus’ proposal, at his lovely words and the sincerity in his face. It’s definitely his most dramatic, and beautiful, proposal thus far. 

Alec blinks himself out of his thoughts and nods, letting Magnus slip the B ring onto his finger. It’s a little too big, but he thinks it looks nice there. For tonight at least. And one day he plans to replace it with something real. 

The crowd around them cheers as they stand, Magnus pulling Alec to his feet and into a long, sweet kiss. Alec cherishes it, pulling Magnus closer because close isn’t quite close enough. 

When they part, Magnus presses his forehead to Alec’s, a smile playing at his lips. “I think we sold it,” he breathes in the space between them.

Alec lets out a small laugh in response, finally releasing Magnus so they can sit back down, their hands still connected over the table. They’ve barely lowered into their seats when a waitress scurries over and offers them a free dessert in congratulations. Alec rolls his eyes at the smirk Magnus sends him.

He can’t help thinking he quite likes the feel of a ring on his left ring finger. One day, it will be real, permanent- he knows it.

**5\. Over Breakfast (Earring)**

The next time it happens is over a breakfast of homemade pancakes, the day after their finals sophomore year. 

Alec had gotten up early to make the pancakes and coffee so when Magnus stumbles into the kitchen, still half asleep, the whole room smells delicious. Magnus goes straight for Alec, gluing himself to the other man’s back, arms wrapping around Alec’s waist, nuzzling his forehead into Alec’s shoulder. “Why are you awake?”

“I thought you might enjoy breakfast in bed.”

Magnus hums, kissing the patch of skin just above the collar of Alec’s T-shirt. “I would have enjoyed waking up to you in bed.”

“We can go back to bed after we eat,” Alec promises, knowing they both need the food. They’d been skipping meals all week, trying to find more time for studying. Now, though, finals are over and school is done for a few months. So Alec will insist on making sure they both eat.

“We could go back to bed now,” Magnus sulks, one of his hands sneaking under Alec’s shirt, pressing flat against his stomach. And as tempting as that is...

“There’s bacon,” Alec points out, nodding to it as he moves a pancake from the pan to a plate.

Magnus makes another noise, sounding contemplative. 

“And coffee,” Alec adds.

“Marry me,” Magnus practically moans before going rigid. It’s clear his sleepy brain hadn’t fully thought the words through before he spoke. 

Alec refuses to let the words ruin their morning, especially when they’re words he so loves to hear. He turns in his arms to press a kiss to Magnus’ cheek, meeting beautiful brown eyes. “Not till we graduate, remember?”

Magnus grumbles and steals a kiss. “Fine, fine.”

They had already talked about it and neither wanted to jeopardize their studies by planning a wedding while attending school. Alec knows it’s the reasonable thing to do, but he can’t be blamed for being impatient. Still, he’s going to make sure their real proposal is more romantic than accidental words from a sleep-deprived man over breakfast.

“This was your laziest proposal,” Alec says as Magnus finally untangles from him in search of coffee. 

“What?”

Alec shrugs, leaning against the counter. “You didn’t even give me a ring this time.”

He watches Magnus run the fingers of his right hand over his left before he realizes he’s not wearing any of his usual rings. He _had_ just rolled out of bed. Magnus’ hand goes to his ear and a moment later he’s dropping a fake crystal stud into Alec’s palm. “Your ring.”

Alec snorts, curling his fingers around it as Magnus returns to his coffee. Alec watches him with a fond smile, thinking how excited he is that he’s going to spend the rest of his life with this man.

And, the moment they’re out of school, he’s going to make it official.

For now, he simply tucks the earring into his pocket and goes back to making breakfast, a smile refusing to leave his face.

**+1 In Jakarta (Gold Rings)**

Jakarta is beautiful. Alec and Magnus spend the first week of their graduation trip exploring the city, fumbling their way through conversations (at least Magnus knows _some_ Indonesian), and trying new food. It’s easily Alec’s best experience with traveling and he has plans to make it even better.

He waits until the Monday after they arrive in Jakarta, when they plan to travel out of the city to a nearby beach, before he slips the box into his backpack alongside their swimsuits. His heart thrums the entire way from their hotel down to the golden sands, Magnus’ hand warm in his. This is everything he’s been waiting for. 

Alec sets his bag down against a rock while Magnus studies the clear blue water in front of them, “It’s beautiful.”

“Yeah, you are,” Alec says, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ cheek.

His words make the other man roll his eyes, but Magnus looks happy so he counts it as a win. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Only for you,” Alec murmurs, making Magnus smile softly. He leans forward to connect their lips in a chaste kiss. “I have something for you.”

Magnus’ eyes widen slightly. “You got me something? I thought we agreed, no graduation presents.”

“It’s not for graduation,” Alec assures him, pressing their lips together once more before turning to his backpack to shuffle through it until his hands close around the familiar wooden box. His heart is thumping in his chest, fueled by nervousness and excitement. His other hand wraps around the ziplock back he brought and he shoves that into his pocket before turning around, box in hand. “For my final in Woodshop, I wanted to make this for you, Clary did the art.”

Magnus’ eyes fall to the box and his face softens, a smile tugging at his lips as he takes in the blue paint spelling out ‘Magnus Lightwood-Bane’ in fancy lettering along the top. Golden ornamentation has been painted along the edges and around the name, accenting it. 

“What is this?” Magnus asks, voice quiet, gaze flickering between Alec and the box. 

Alec holds it out for him to take. Magnus accepts it, opening the top before his brows furrow in confusion. He glances back up at Alec who had used his distraction to pull the first ring from his ziploc bag. A paper ring, soft and torn slightly from age. 

“When we were kids, you asked me to marry you and I knew, right then, that I wanted you as my husband, for real.” He holds out the ring in offering. He doesn’t miss the way Magnus’ hand shakes as he accepts it, setting it gently in the box.

Alec pulls out the next ring. A cheap plastic with a bright green gem. “In high school, I joined theater for you-”

“You were awful,” Magnus reminisces, voice shaky.

Alec grins because Magnus is right. He had been awful. “I hated it. All of it. But you wanted me there and I wanted to be with you. I’ve never wanted to be anywhere else.”

He passes the ring to Magnus who sets it in the box. The next ring is nothing more than the plastic circle from a bottle cap. “Freshman year, your girlfriend broke your heart and you asked me to marry you so you wouldn’t have to date anymore.” Magnus chuckles and Alec continues, “I told you to take me to coffee first, but I would’ve married you there and then if you’d insisted.”

The plastic joins the other two rings in the box as Alec pulls out the next ring. It’s a replica of Magnus’ signature B signet ring. It’s not perfect, but it’s enough. “A year into our relationship, you asked me to marry you so we could get free cake. The cake at our wedding is going to be better.” 

“Where did you get this?” Magnus asks, studying the replica.

“I had it made after yours,” Alec admits, pulling out the earring Magnus had given him most recently. “Then there was your laziest proposal. It wasn’t intentional and you didn’t even give me a proper ring, but I wanted nothing more than to say yes. I would’ve married you with plastic rings, paper rings, an earring. We’d promised we would finish school first though.”

“And now we have.” Magnus sets the earring in the box as Alec pockets the empty bag and drops to one knee, tugging a ring box from his other pocket. He props the top open. 

He takes a steadying breath, suddenly feeling calm because _it’s Magnus._ And Magnus looks unbelievably happy. And all Alec wants, all he’s ever wanted really, is to make Magnus happy. 

“Magnus Bane, you’re the love of my life and nothing would make me happier than to spend the rest of my days with you. Will you be my husband, for real?”

Magnus laughs, but he’s crying now. He drops to his knees in front of Alec and Alec knows they’re going to track sand back with them, but he doesn’t care in the least. Because Magnus is nodding and holding out a hand, black nails shining. Alec slides the ring onto Magnus’ finger where it fits perfectly. He thinks the ring was made to be worn by Magnus.

And then his fiancé- _his fiancé!-_ is leaning forward to hug him. Alec returns it, wrapping his arms tightly around Magnus, tucking his forehead into Magnus’ shoulder, pressing his grin to Magnus’ shirt. He can’t wait to be Magnus’ husband. 


End file.
